


The eyes are the window to the soul

by Beloved_bird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, References to Cutting, Self-Harm, be warned, may never be complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: WARNING: THIS MAY NEVER BE COMPLETEDraco realizes that he wants Potter to win the war after finding him hurting himself. How will this change the events that we knew happened in sixth year.





	The eyes are the window to the soul

**Author's Note:**

> I recently decided to move my plot bunnies into their own works for the sole selfish reason of hopefully getting more feedback and being motivated to write, though this may never be finished so please be warned.

Its sixth year and Draco’s trying to fix the vanishing cabinet. Unfortunately for him Potter always gets in the way.

Draco arrived back in sixth year with a purpose. He had been market by the Dark Lord over the summer. He wasn’t thrilled that he was forced to take the Dark Mark before he even reached the age of majority but it was the only thing that he could do to keep his mother safe.

The Dark Lord had tasked him with finding a way into Hogwarts. He wanted Draco to kill Dumbledore, and since Draco loved his mother he was going to do as the Dark Lord asked.

He had found a vanishing cabinet in Knockturn alley, and he was pretty sure that there was one in the room of requiremen that was its match. He had seen it after Umbridge left.

He planned to keep to the shadows this year. He was known as the Prince of Slytherin, but no one else in his year or the year above had been marked yet. He had something to prove.

Which brought him up to the seventh floor corridor at midnight on their first night back in the castle. But to his chagrin the door just wouldn’t show up. Either someone was using the room, which he highly doubted, or the castle knew his intentions.

Night after night the first week they were back he tried to get into the room with no success. On Friday he decided to skip his meals to try the room. He was making his way up when he saw Potter of all people enter the room.

He tried to rush towards the door, but it disappeared. Suddenly he knew who was using the room, and he be damned if he didn’t get it back. Since Potter was in there he knew he wasn’t getting in anytime soon so he made his way back to his dorm to write his potions essay.

Potter had been excelling in Potions lately, and slughorn absolutely abhorred Draco, he barely passed even though his potions were better than Grangers. He also wasn’t invited into the Slug Club which annoyed him to no end.

oOo

Over the next couple of weeks Draco took to watching Potter, purely for research. He’d gotten thin, thinner than usual, not that Draco would know. The light in his eyes was gone, and he didn’t react to Draco’s goading. He was barely passing DADA, even Snape knew Potter was pretty accomplished with defensive magic so that was actually a shock.

But the worst thing was that his friends sent him looks of worry all throughout the day. The Weaselette had supposedly started dating some other Gryffindor and Potter didn’t even look slightly perturbed.

It was about a month into the school year when Draco finally got into the room of requirement. He had to work fast to get the damn cabinet working, but he found his mind wandered elsewhere. Mostly to Potter.

He was surprised when he walked out of the room the next morning to see a couple of droplets of blood near the door, but didn’t really think much about it. He quickly went down to breakfast before heading back up to the room. But the door was again closed. He didn’t remember seeing Potter at breakfast either and he slammed his hands into the wall in frustration.

Right. He decided a stakeout was in order, so he went to his dorm and grabbed his texts before sitting right outside where he knew the door would appear.

He was starting to drift off when the door fell open and Potter began to leave. Potter didn’t even bother to see if the door closed behind him.

The room Draco walked into was not one he was expecting. It was dark with strange lighting that had a blue tinge to it. There was a table that was made of metal and on it stood a whole bunch of knives. What was Potter doing in here?

Draco was so confused by the room that he forgot about his mission for a minute and purely wondered what Potter was up to. He was suspicious of the boy’s intentions and decided to watch him more carefully.

oOo

It was the first Quidditch match of the year that really solidified Draco’s suspicions. He had almost quit the team, but after finding the room unavailable decided that he had time for practice. They were up against Gryffindor and Harry looked only mildly interested. He tried goading him, smashing into his broom, and even nearly knocking the boy off. But Potter never did anything in retaliation.

It came as a great surprise when Draco caught sight of the snitch first and took off. He nearly had it in his grasp too when Potter’s disinterested eyes met his and Potters hand closed around the snitch.

His eyes were so empty. He’d never seen eyes that empty. Draco mulled that over in the showers before deciding action was needed. He went up to the seventh floor and called the room he had seen. Then he laid in wait. It wasn’t even an hour later when Potter showed up. His eyes were full of pain.

Draco watched as the boy walked over to the table and picked up a knife, the knife was nearly cutting into his skin when Draco cast “Petrificous Tortalous.” He walked around the boy who had his shirt lifted.

“What are you up to Potter?” he said as he advanced on the boy who was nearly a head shorter than him. Draco had always known that Potter was short but he’d never really paid much attention to it. When he saw the boy’s stomach he knew there was something wrong.

The boy-who-lived was not strong enough to defeat the dark lord and Draco felt anguish at this thought. That’s the moment he knew. He wanted the light side to win. He made a quick decision.

“Obliviate.” He wiped the memory of the past few minute out of the boys mind before quickly getting out of the room and “enervating” Potter.

He nearly ran to the headmaster’s office where the gargoyle looked less than pleased with his arrival. The staircase opened to him though and he quickly made his way up the steps.

“Mr. Malfoy, Come in” he heard from inside and wondered how the headmaster knew it was him. He walked through the door to see his Godfather seated at a chair, he hesitated briefly.

“Headmaster, I came to seek your help.” Dumbledore’s eyes did that damn twinkling thing. “I wish for protection for my mother and myself from the Dark Lord.” He said glancing at his godfather.

“It’s about time” Snape sneered.

“Yes. I dare say it is. What changed your mind Mr. Malfoy?” Dumbledore asked.

Draco shuffled on his feet. “You’ll need to see it.” Dumbledore and Snape nodded before going over to a pensive. Draco quickly took the thought from his head and stepped back. “I don’t want to witness it again.”

Snape shared a look with Dumbledore.

They came out a few minutes later and Snape looked decidedly paler than when he went in. Dumbledore’s jaw was clenched.

“But, he was fine this summer” Dumbledore said.

“What do you mean?” Snape asked.

“He…he went to convince slughorn to come here with me.”

“Nothing was wrong then?” Snape asked.

“Well…I never checked for that” Dumbledore said.

“Should we ask Granger and Weasley?” Draco asked. Snape looked up in surprise. “What, they’re his best friends, they should know.”

“Yes, we’ll get them here.”

“And my mother.”

“And your mother.” Dumbledore asserted.

oOo

Draco had to admit that Dumbledore was smarter than he looked. He’d called his mother to the school for an altercation including her son, no further information would be relayed via floo. 

Narcissa had come in all her glory, with her bag packed, she had that bag packed since the beginning of the year. There was a raid on the manor, where they found Tom Riddle, though he escaped custody just as quickly as he came.

“What happened dragon” She had asked him.

“It’s Potter. He’s hurting himself, it made me realize which side I wanted to win”

His mother had smiled at that.


End file.
